Teardrop Crystal
by Inori Yuzuriha
Summary: Sebuah kejadian membuat orang-orang menjadi sebuah Kristal, Namine dan Roxas ditugaskan untuk membuat Teardrop Crystal agar orang-orang kembali menjadi manusia,/ga bisa bikin summary, read and review please! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Teardrop Crystal

_**Kingdom Hearts by Tetsuya Nomura , Square Enix and Disney **_

_**Fanfic nya ? Punya Inori Yuzuriha.. It's mine!**_

_**Idea Story by Legend of Mana – Square Enix**_

_**All Characters by Square Enix**_

_**Yang bikin Ababil, jadi kalo Typo,abal dan lain-lain ya maklumin aja..**_

_**Ga seneng ? Yaudah**_

_**Okay,CEKIDOT!**_

_**...**_

Namaku Namine , berusia 14 tahun dan nekat bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe. Bersama teman-temanku yang seusia dengan ku, rata-rata 14,15 atau 16 tahun. Aku menjalani kehidupan yang menyenangkan disana.

Sampai suatu hari terjadi tragedi aneh yang membuatku terpaksa bertarung demi sebuah kristal yang terperangkap di satu tempat. Dan untuk mengambilnya, Aku harus mengalahkan penjaga kristal itu di setiap tempat nya.

Karena hanya dengan cara ini , Aku bisa menyelamatkan teman-temanku, Karena teman temanku adalah kristal-kristal itu. Karena selain Kami bekerja paruh waktu , disisi lain Kami adalah seorang Guardian. Dan Guardian itu tidak boleh menangis. Karena jika Kami menangis, Kami akan berubah menjadi Kristal.

And anyway, Aku dan Roxas adalah Guardian terakhir yang tersisa karena teman-temanku sudah menjadi Kristal , dengan mengambil Kristal teman-temanku yang sudah terpencar dimana-mana , setiap lantai ada 4 Kristal. Ada juga sih yang 2, Aku harus mengumpulkan semua Kristal untuk mencapai lantai paling atas. Dan di lantai paling atas. Final Boss tentunya , dan disitu juga, Aku akan menjadi Kristal untuk membuat teman-temanku menjadi manusia lagi. Sungguh ironis.

Aku mulai berjalan , di sebuah tempat yang bernama Bejeweled City , hampir semua lantai dari tempat ini , adalah batu-batu yang berwarna indah mengkilat. Tempat yang sangat indah tentunya namun tempat ini tercipta dari kesedihan para Guardian , setiap kali Kami ingin menangis , salah satu dari Kami selalu bilang..

"Berhenti! Atau kau akan berubah menjadi Kristal!"

Satu satunya yang bisa Kami lakukan adalah menyembunyikan kesedihan Kami.

Sapphire,Topaz,Emerald,Ruby,Aquamarine,Diamond..

Semua harus terkumpul demi menyelamatkan semuanya, dan disaat Semuanya terkumpul , maka harus ada seseorang yang membuat Teardrop Crystal , Semua Kristal itu akan pecah dan Kembali ke manusia seperti semula.

...

"Roxas! Jewel Beast tepat di depan mu!" Teriakku

"Gotcha!" Roxas langsung menghabisi Jewel Beast itu dan mendapatkan Topaz "Hehe.. Kita dapat! Selanjutnya Kita harus mendapatkan Sapphire~"

"Hari ini cukup Roxas, Kita sudah mendapatkan 3 Topaz dan 2 Ruby, Sapphire nya besok saja! Jangan lupa , Kita harus tetap bekerja!" Kataku

"Eh? Banyak juga.. Yasudah! Let's go home!"

Pada akhirnya, Kami pulang ke rumah dengan mobil Roxas tercinta , yang dihiasi garskin hello kitty berwarna pink...—Okay, cukup sampai disini , mobil Roxas nggak begitu. Mobilnya berwarna hitam mengkilat yang bisa menembus dimensi ke Bejeweled City , tempat yang hanya bisa dimasuki para Guardian dan orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan erat dengan Guardian , makanya tempat itu sangat sepi , tapi indah...

.

.

.

"Sampai juga..! Huaah..." Kata Roxas , Aku membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah Kami , ya, Rumah Kami berdua, Jangan heran Kami tinggal berdua , karena Guardian banyak dicari orang terutama media-media , Hanya datang untuk mewawancarai Kami. Hadeeh, Kami tinggal berdua , untuk membuat pelindung rumah bersama-sama . Supaya para wartawan baik itu tidak masuk!

"Roxas , Kau mau makan apa hari ini ?" Tanyaku sambil memakai celemek dan mengelap spatula "Aku lelah.. jadi jangan minta menu yang superior!"

"Hn ? Kalau begitu Aku saja yang masak , mandi sana !" Suruh Roxas , Aku berfikir sebentar , melepaskan celemekku dan naik ke lantai atas .

"Jangan masak yang aneh-aneh !" Kataku yang masih berdiri di atas anak tangga ke empat.

"Yes ma'am!"

...

Aku menjatuhkan diriku diatas kasur yang empuk dan mengambil bantal , Dan mengambil ponselku yang kuletakkan di atas meja , mengetikkan sebuah SMS untuk Ollete , tentang Menu di cafe besok . Kemudian Aku melemparkan ponselku ke atas kasur sambil berjalan untuk mengambil handuk .

...

"Roxas ! Makan malam nya , Kau buat apa ?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan menuruni anak tangga dan mengelap rambutku yang basah .

"Hanya spaggeti saus oriental dan Teh manis hangat.." Jawab Roxas , dan dia meletakkannya di atas meja .

"Hmm.." Aku bisa mencium aroma masakan Roxas , sepertinya enak .

"Met makan!" Kata Kami serempak mengambil garpu dan mulai makan .

Sambil makan , Kami berbincang-bincang tentang apa yang akan Kami lakukan besok.

"Hey Rox, di lantai paling atas Bejeweled City itu adalah Kristal Diamond kan?" Tanyaku sambil mengunyah.

"Iya, dan kudengar kata Guardian yang lain , di lantai paling atas ada Princess of Hearts yang setia menjaga Bejeweled City atau lebih tepat nya, minta digantikan..." Jawab Roxas

"Digantikan?"

"Yep! Princess of Hearts itu adalah Kristal Diamond nya.. Saat Kita sampai ke sana dan membuat Teardrop Crystal , Giliran Kau yang menjadi Diamond , Princess of Hearts."

"Hah? Kenapa harus Aku?"

"Namanya aja Princess.. kalau Aku,bukan Princess namanya , dan saat Dia tidak menjadi Kristal lagi , Dia akan membangunkan para Guardian yang sudah menjadi Kristal , itulah tugasnya.."

"Lalu Aku?" Tanyaku khawatir "Jadi Kita mengumpulkan Kristal-kristal ini , hanya untuk Princess of Hearts itu, kemudian setelah semua nya terkumpul , Aku akan membuat Teardrop Crystal dan menjadi Diamond?! Apa Kau gila?!"

"..."

"Lalu,Aku akan menjadi Kristal selamanya, menunggu seseorang datang untuk membuat Teardrop Crystal lagi ? Kalau begitu Guardian tidak akan ada yang selamat! Ini sih kutukan namanya!" Kataku kesal

"Princess of Hearts yang dulu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kita , bersama partner nya , Dia berusaha mengumpulkan Kristal dan menjadi Princess of Hearts.." Jawab Roxas

"Itu dia! Tapi Aku tidak!" Kataku sambil berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan ke atas meninggalkan Roxas.

Roxas hanya mendecak dan membereskan piring-piring itu.

Aku kembali menjatuhkan diriku di atas kasur sambil mengecek List menu untuk besok..

"Hm..Choco cookies,Peach cobbler,Blueberry muffins dan Pancake,beberapa croissant dan roti manis.." Banyak juga pikirku..

Princess of Hearts ya.. Aku belum siap untuk menjadi Kristal dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama.. meninggalkan teman-temanku yang lain, terutama meninggalkan Roxas..., menunggu seseorang mengorbankan dirinya dan Aku akan menjadi manusia lagi.

"Tidak! Pasti ada cara lain..!"

Pasti ada seseorang dibalik semua ini.. Seseorang yang mengendalikan Bejeweled City selain Princess of Hearts.

Karena lelah, Aku mematikan lampu dan akhirnya tidur.

The Next Morning..

"Hoaam.." Aku menguap dan mulai beres-beres untuk hari ini , bekerja , sekolah dan mencari Kristal.. What a tiring day.

Terdengar suara piring dan kompor dari atas , suara dari dapur di bawah, Roxas ?

Aku keluar dari kamar dan melihat ke bawah, benar, Roxas sedang masak

"Roxaaas!" Teriakku dari atas "Kau masak apa..?"

"Pie blueberry kesukaanmu dan Cokelat panas!" Jawabnya

Eh ? Untuk apa dia memasak semua makanan yang kusukai ? Apa karena Aku marah dengannya kemarin ? Dia merasa bersalah ?

"Eh? Makasih Roxas!" Jawabku dari atas , kemudian dia tersenyum, manisnyaa..

Lalu Aku bersiap-siap , mandi dan membereskan kamar , kemudian turun ke bawah.

Tercium aroma manis Pie blueberry khas Roxas.

"Here ya go Miss!" Kata Roxas sambil mengeluarkannya dari oven, kemudian memberikannya padaku

"Aha,thanks.."

"Baiklah, Aku mau bersiap-siap dulu untuk hari ini.." Kata Roxas, kemudian dia berlari ke atas.

Setelah Aku menghabiskan pie ku,Roxas turun dan Kami bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Tidak makan Pie nya?" Tanyaku

"Sudah sebelum kau.." Jawabnya

"Kau curang!"

Akhirnya Kami berangkat sekolah bersama , dan saat di pintu gerbang, sesuatu mengagetkan Kami, sesuatu yang tidak terduga..

"Kenapa banyak Kristal bertebaran di mana-mana ?" Kataku kaget.

"Ck,sial , sepertinya ini ulah seseorang, Ayo nam! Kita masuk ke ruang sekolah sekarang!"

Pemandangan yang sama terjadi di dalam ruang sekolah,banyak Kristal bertebaran di mana-mana. Tidak ada seorang pun disini kecuali Aku dan Roxas , sampai sebuah suara kembali mengagetkan Kami

"**Long time no see..."** Suara itu..

"Kau?!" Kata Kamu serempak

...

**To be continue..**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Teardrop Crystal

_**Dislaimer : Kingdom Hearts , Square Enix and Disney**_

_**Idea Story by Legend of Mana – Square Enix **_

_**Fanfic by Inori Yuzuriha**_

_**All Characters by Square Enix and Disney**_

_**Happy Reading ! :)**_

Salam Dub duba Readers~

Dengan cerita yang sama.. Teardrop Crystal , yang bahasa Jepangnya Tiadoroppu Kurisutaru (kali) Author akan membawa Readers ke tahun dimana Game Legend of Mana dibuat.. Ceilah.. sekitar tahun... 90-an mungkin (buset)

Ini Author gak kreatip amat yak.. bikin cerita dari Legend of Mana.. Tepatnya Quest Teardrop Stone.. Ya.. gapapalah.. buat pengalaman.. Sekalian buat Readers yang pernah maen Game luar biasa kerennya meskipun PS1 .. Legend of Mana, dan Quest Teardrop Stone adalah Quest tersusah buat didapetin..

Bayangin aja.. Perjuangan dari Geo bolak-balik Cuma buat nemuin Alexandrite si Jewel paling rendah itu! Belom Quest Matilda yang sama gilanya.. Si Pearl gak bisa battle lagi.. tapi disuruh ke Tower bener-bener si Pearl itu! –_-'' Si Diana jadi batu, ada surat aneh depan Geo.. Begh.. Mantab sodara-sodara.. tapi gitu dapet Bejeweled City rasanya uwaw banget... Bejeweled City itu keren sekali Readers... Theme Song nya.. tempat nya.. Sesuatu banget... buat game PS1~

Sedikit kosakata : woles1 : selow alias sabar! #kosakata yang aneh .. -_- Oia readers,menurut kalian mana yang harus ku apdet duluan ? :

-Teardrop Crystal (the story by Legend of Mana)  
-Silver Wings (25% True Story)  
-Till the End of Time (Sekuel dari Past Memories)

Mana kah yang paling bikin penasaran? Gada? Yaudah –_-" ;3 repiew please! Arigato gozaimaz!

Yaudalah... Cekidot!

**Chapitre 02 : Princess of Hearts**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Vani?" Tanya Roxas, Aku menggengam kuat _keyblade _milikku. Vanitas hanya diam saja dan melihat sekeliling , kemudian tersenyum licik. "Apa ini semua perbuatanmu ?" tanya Roxas lagi, Vani tetap diam. "Mulai hari ini tragedi yang sebenarnya akan dimulai..." Kata Vani, dia men-_summon _Jewel Beast kemudian pergi dengan kabut hitam. "Apa maksudnya? Hei Van!" Teriakku,tetapi Jewel Beast menghalangi Kami dan terpaksa Kami harus menghabisinya segera.

...

"Apa maksud si Vani?" Pikirku, _Apa semua orang sudah menjadi Kristal?,jika memang benar , Itu akan menjadi hal paling berat untukku dan Roxas. _"Haruskah Kita ke Bejeweled City sekarang?" Tanya Roxas,kupikir ini saatnya pergi kesana untuk melihat keadaan Bejeweled City, "Baiklah.."

Seperti biasa, mobil berwarna hitam mengkilat yang bisa menembus dimensi ke Bejeweled City. Sampai disana Jutaan batu laut dan kristal menghiasi mata Kami dengan warna-warni yang cantik, disana terlihat beberapa orang sedang berdiri di tengah altar Bejeweled City. "Sedang apa Mereka? Membicarakan sesuatu?" bisikku pada Roxas , "Mungkin..." , Aku pun menghampiri mereka.

"Hei.." panggilku "Kalian Guardian juga?" , Mereka berbalik dan melihatku dengan tatapan aneh, yang kemudian perlahan Mereka tersenyum, "Namaku Aqua.." Gadis itu tersenyum,lalu Kami berjabat tangan, "Yang terlihat seusia denganmu ini Ventus dan satunya lagi Terra.." Jelas gadis itu.

Tumben sekali banyak ada orang lain disini,selain Aku dan Roxas. "Wajahmu mirip sekali dengan _Princess _Kami,Teardrop Crystal yang sekarang.." Kata Aqua, apa? Dia bilang mirip denganku ? "Siapa dia?" Tanyaku, dan kuperhatikan wajah Ventus sangat mirip dengan Roxas, kenapa semuanya serba mirip disini? , "Kau tidak tau?" jawabnya "Kairi, gadis berambut merah marun yang menjadi Teardrop Crystal sekarang, dia berada di lantai paling atas, diatas ruang Crystal Diamond.." jelasnya .

_Anyway, _tujuanku sekarang kesini untuk bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya, "Kalian tau apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Roxas, "Vanitas sudah membuat sejuta kristal bertebaran di sekolah Kami!" , Terra,Ventus dan Aqua terlihat sedikit terkejut, tiba-tiba terlihat ada cahaya hitam di belakang Kami.

"Wah...reuni..." ternyata itu adalah...Vanitas! , Sontak Aku,Roxas dan Ventus langsung men-_summon _Keyblade Kami. "Hei hei, santai!,woles1 !" , "Bagaimana Kami bisa santai kalau kau! Telah mengubah orang-orang disekolah menjadi kristal? Akan jadi hal sulit untuk mengembalikan Mereka kembali!" Kesal Roxas , "Bukankah ada kanidat pengganti Kairi disini?" , Vanitas menatapku, dan tersenyum licik "Makanya Aku bersenang-senang hari ini, karena akan ada pengganti si Kairi..." Terra dan Aqua men-_summon_ Keybade Mereka.

"Kau..." Kata Aqua "Sudah berapa banyak orang kau buat menangis?!" Aqua langsung menebaskan Keybladenya ke arah Vanitas dan ditangis dengan mudah olehnya, tiba-tiba Ventus sudah berdiri di belakang Vanitas, _cepat sekali, _gumamku. "Kau apakan Mereka sampai menangis?" Kata Ventus. Menyadari Ventus dibelakangnya, Vanitas langsung melompat jauh dan menjawab "Membunuh orang yang di sayangi Mereka,menyiksa Mereka..." mendengar itu, raut wajah Roxas seperti ingin membunuh Vanitas sekarang. Terra pun berlari ke arah Vanitas dan menebasnya, tetapi Vanitas _teleport_ dan ajaibnya dia berdiri di belakangku, mengarahkan Keybladenya tepat dibelakangku seperti bersiap untuk.. _menusukku dari belakang..._ Aku tetap diam saja tidak bergerak , sementara yang lain juga sama karena jika Aku bergerak sedikit saja, mungkin Keyblade itu bisa membuat nyawaku melayang.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada yang mau menolong Namine?" tanya Vanitas sinis, Semuanya diam, tapi tiba-tiba Ventus menghilang dan berdiri di depanku, dekat sekali.. "Mundur kau.." Perintah Ventus, "Kau yang mundur, atau keyblade ini akan..." kata-katanya terhenti "Akan apa? Bukankah jika Dia tidak ada Kairi tidak bisa kembali _Sora_?" Apa? Barusan Aku mendengar nama Sora..? Siapa dia..?

"Sora..?" Kata Roxas , Perlahan Roxas berjalan ke arahku , Aku bisa merasakan Keyblade Vanitas sudah tepat di belakangku,benar-benar tepat di belakangku. "MUNDUR! ATAU PEDANG INI AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA!" Teriak Vanitas , "MUNDUR!" Perintahku , "Tapi...Nam..." Kata Roxas, Aku tetap menyuruh Mereka untuk mundur, akhirnya Mereka mundur.. _Berfikir Namine pikir... bagaimana caranya Kau bisa bebas dari hal yang seperti sandera ini, bergerak sedikit nyawamu akan melayang.. diam saja begini, kapan selesainya? =_=_

"Reflecta!" Teriakku, Vanitas langsung melompat mundur,sedangkan yang lain berlari ke arah Vanitas dan Aku tetap diam , berdiri di posisi yang sama. Pertama Terra maju duluan, tebas sana sini tapi tetap dihindari Vani dengan mudah, Aqua terus-terusan menembakkan _magic-_nya ke arah Vani tetapi sepertinya kecepatan Vanitas lebih cepat dibanding Ventus sekarang, gawat.. apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang... Mikir keras...

Saat Aqua berhasil menembakkan _magic aeroga_ nya ke arah Vanitas, yang berarti ia terlempar jauh ke atas , tiba-tiba Ventus sudah berada di atas Vanitas, dan menyerangnya jatuh ke bawah, melihat Vanitas jatuh ke bawah , tergeletak di atas bebatuan indah itu , Roxas berdiri tepat disebelah Vanitas dan menancapkan Keybladenya tepat disebelah kepala Vanitas.

"Mau menyerah atau mati?" Tanya Roxas, seram, Vanitas hanya tersenyum licik "Hn.." "Kau sudah kalah Vani.." Kata Aqua,Vanitas menggelengkan kepalanya "Belum juga.." Tiba-tiba dia menghilang dan dalam waktu 2 detik,Dia sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangku.. lagi?!

"**Kalian mau menyerah,atau Namine kubunuh? Dengan begitu semua orang tidak akan bisa kembali lagi seperti semula..."**

DEG!

**To be continue!**

Thank you for reading! And Review Please! Semakin banyak yang review, maka fic tsb akan semakin cepat apdetnya~

Oke.. sesi wawancara dulu,

Dari **Maleslogin **Yep! Betul banget, mereka bakal jadi kayak Pearl sama Elazul,mungkin nggak seromantis mereka.. Yah entahlah..Ini udah apdet!

From **Lin Ref 18 ,** aaa.. Arigatou! Ini udah apdet! ;)

こんにちは**Devil May Ventus **Hahaha.. Bisa buat beli PS3,Ipad.. wkakaka.

Hei **KuroMaki RoXora! **Iya,maafkanlah author yang hobi Typo ini, wahahah, ni udah apdet

Bonjour **LunarMetacore **Iya T_T kangen banget,pengen main lagi, sayang PS1 ku udah rusak ihiks! Makasih!

**Thank you for reading! And review Please!**


End file.
